Best Gift
by overtee
Summary: "Percaya tidak kalau Namjoon bilang bahwa Seokjin itu sebenarnya tidak lebih normal kalau dibandingkan Taehyung, si Alien nyasar kelebihan dopamin itu?" [BTS - Namjin]


**By: Overtee**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Dari sekian banyak kado yang dihadiahkan Seokjin padanya,_

 _Namjoon paling suka yang satu ini."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Percaya tidak kalau Namjoon bilang bahwa Seokjin itu sebenarnya tidak lebih normal kalau dibandingkan Taehyung, si Alien nyasar kelebihan dopamin itu?

 _Ah_ , mungkin kalian tidak akan percaya. Si Seokjin itu memang terlihat normal. Ia tidak tersenyum terlampau lebar sampai mulutnya nyaris sobek seperti Taehyung, ia tidak melompat-lompat layaknya monyet kepanasan saat mendapat _delivery burger_ gratis seperti Taehyung, ia juga tidak suka bermonolog ria sendiri seperti—lagi-lagi—Taehyung. Wajar _sih_ kalau kalian tidak percaya.

Tapi, Namjoon berani bersumpah, demi gagang pintu rumahnya yang telah ia rusakkan berkali-kali, bahwa Seokjin sebenarnya lebih aneh daripada Taehyung.

Butuh bukti?

 _Oke_ , mari kita kembali ke masa sepuluh tahun silam, masa ketika Namjoon masihlah bocah SMP ingusan kendati otak mesumnya sudah selevel anak kuliahan ( _uhuk_ ).

.

.

.

14 September. Namjoon (12). Seokjin (14).

"Namjoon- _a_ , _Hyung_ punya kado spesial buatmu."

Namjoon mengalihkan fokus dari novel yang sudah dibacanya semenjak satu jam lalu, menelengkan kepalanya sedikit dan menemukan Seokjin yang tengah nyengir kuda. Astaga, sedang kerasukan apa _Hyung_ -nya yang satu ini? Bukannya cengiran kuda itu _trademark_ -nya Hoseok, si _dance prodigy_ dari kelas sebelah?

"Kado?" tanya Namjoon kemudian dengan kening berkerut.

Seokjin mengangguk-angguk riang, "Ya. Aku belum memberikan sesuatu untuk hari ulang tahunmu dua hari yang lalu, kan?"

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, _Hyung_ ," sahut Namjoon, lantas menggulingkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang Seokjin, mencari posisi senyaman mungkin. _Ah_ , memang, bahkan semenjak mereka mulai berteman lima tahun lalu, ranjang Seokjin tetap menjadi yang nomor satu di hati Namjoon, melebihi ranjang Namjoon sendiri. Besar, rapi, wangi pula. Bandingkan saja dengan kasur Namjoon yang sempit, berantakan dan bau. _Ugh_. "Cukup kau biarkan aku tidur di atas kasurmu setiap hari dan itu akan jadi kado paling indah dalam hidupku."

"Enak saja," cibir Seokjin seraya memutar bola mata. "Bisa tidak tidur aku semalaman gara-gara mendengar suara ngorokmu itu."

Namjoon terkikik.

"Percayalah Namjoon- _a_ , kau akan menyukai kadoku ini. Ini benar-benar istimewa! Spektakuler! Aku yakin kau akan senang mendapatkannya!"

Memaku pandang pada Seokjin yang duduk di depan meja belajar, akhirnya Namjoon menyerah, "Memangnya apa? I-Pod keluaran baru?"

"Yang benar saja, aku masih 14 tahun, Namjoon!"

"Hmm ... sepatu Nike _gold_?"

"Sudah kubilang aku masih 14 tahun, mana bisa aku beli benda semahal itu!"

" _Boxer_ Calvin Klein?"

"Sial, kenapa kau matre sekali, sih!?"

Mendengus, Namjoon mengusak-usak rambutnya. "Lalu apa? Hmmm ... tunggu dulu," Namjoon mengacungkan telunjuknya ke udara, memelototi Seokjin dengan was-was. "Kau tidak menghadiahiku ... _couple T-shirt_ berwarna _hot pink_ supaya kita bisa kembaran kan, _Hyung_?"

Sebuah bolpoin melayang, telak mengenai jidat lebar Namjoon.

"AWW!"

"Kurang ajar, aku kan tidak senorak itu!"

"Lalu apa!?" teriak Namjoon, mulai frustasi. "Kalau memang ingin memberikan kado, kenapa aku harus repot-repot main tebak-tebakan dulu, sih?"

Seokjin tergelak melihat ekspresi kacau di muka Namjoon. Sedetik kemudian, sosok yang berusia dua tahun lebih tua dari Namjoon itu beranjak menuju lemari pakaiannya, mengobrak-abrik sesuatu, lalu mengambil sebuah kotak persegi berwarna _navy_ yang sederhana dan elegan. "Nih!"

Namjoon menangkap kotak yang dilempar Seokjin dengan cekatan.

"Cepat buka, kujamin kau akan senang sampai-sampai tidak bisa tidur."

"Mencurigakan," sungut Namjoon sangsi. Toh ia tetap menerima dan perlahan membukanya. Sedikit terkesima dengan bungkus kado yang rapi mengingat pada ulang tahun sebelumnya ia hanya menerima satu permen lolipop dari Seokjin.

Dan apa yang ada di dalam kotak itu memang benar-benar membuatnya tercengang.

Ya, _tercengang_.

Sampai-sampai Namjoon seketika kehilangan kemampuan untuk berkata-kata.

"I ... ini ..."

"Bagaimana? Kau benar-benar suka, kan? _Ah_ , ternyata wangsit yang aku dapat sewaktu sedang buang air itu sungguh-sungguh berguna, haha," ujar Seokjin _pede_ dengan tawa terkembang. " _Ah_ , Namjoon- _a_ , kau tidak akan mendapatkan yang seperti itu di tempat lain, percayalah padaku, itu eksklusif hanya dibuat untukmu."

Dan Namjoon masih bungkam, menatap lekat-lekat kado di hadapannya. Berkedip-kedip. Sekali-dua kali.

"Seokjin _Hyung_ ..."

"Ya?"

Namjoon menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Menghembuskannya keras-keras sebelum mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk meneriakkan sebaris kalimat yang sanggup membuat bumi goyah dan langit retak;

"AKU TIDAK BUTUH SELUSIN FOTO _SELFIE_ -MU DAN BERLEMBAR-LEMBAR KERTAS _PINK_ BERISI TANDA TANGANMU, KAMPREETTT!"

.

.

.

12 September. Namjoon (15). Seokjin (17)

"Dasar penyakitan," todong Namjoon pada Seokjin yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Ini bukan penyakit, Namjoon- _a_ , ini namanya percaya diri. _Percaya diri_ , ingat itu!" Seokjin berkilah, masih dengan melempar _kiss-bye_ pada gadis-gadis yang jadi penggemarnya, sukses membuat lutut gadis-gadis itu melemas dan berteriak-teriak genit, Namjoon sampai pusing mendengarnya. "Lagipula, menyenangkan orang lain itu juga penting," pungkas Seokjin, kali ini seraya berkedip pada sesosok gadis yang tengah menatapnya malu-malu.

"Berhenti membuatku malu, _Hyung_ ," mohon Namjoon seraya menutup seluruh permukaan wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. "Besok-besok aku tidak akan mau pulang naik bus bersamamu lagi."

"Jangan begitu, Namjoon- _a_." Seokjin terkekeh, meletakkan lengannya pada bahu Namjoon. "Kau ini iri karena ketampananku atau apa?"

 _Bukan iri, tapi cemburu_ , gerutu Namjoon di relung harinya yang terdalam. _Melihat orang yang sudah lama kau sukai tebar pesona pada orang lain, memang siapa yang su_ —

"Atau mungkin ... kau cemburu?"

"APA!?" teriak Namjoon, spontan menoleh pada Seokjin dengan muka memerah. Sial, sial, sial. Apa Seokjin menyadari perasaan yang Namjoon tutup-tutupi setengah mati selama satu tahun terakhir ini? Kalau iya, bisa mati—

"Jadi benar? Ada satu penggemarku yang kau sukai?"

"U-uh?"

Seokjin mencondongkan tubuhnya, lebih mendekat ke muka Namjoon, keningnya yang menunjukkan rasa penasaran berkerut lucu, "Memangnya siapa, Namjoon- _a_? Astaga, tahu begitu, aku lebih hati-hati kalau ingin tebar pesona. Omong-omong, gadis yang kau sukai itu siapa? Yang mana?"

Diam-diam, Namjoon menghembuskan napas lega. _Hah_ , untung saja Seokjin itu sedikit _lemot_.

"Tidak. Tidak ada."

" _Ah_ , kau tidak seru." Seokjin mencebik, kesal karena teman sepermainannya sejak kecil itu enggan berbagi kisah dengannya. Tatapannya lantas tertuju pada pemandangan di luar bus yang bergerak cepat, merenung sejenak sebelum kemudian teringat akan sesuatu.

"Ah! Aku lupa, aku punya sesuatu untukmu, Namjoon- _a_! Ini hari ulang—"

"Tidak perlu," potong Namjoon cepat dengan muka _bete_. "Tiga tahun lalu foto _selfie_ dan tandatanganmu, dua tahun lalu kaus bertuliskan namamu, setahun lalu _X-banner_ berisikan kampanye pencalonanmu sebagai ketua OSIS. Tahun ini, hal tidak berguna apa lagi yang mau kau berikan padaku?"

Dasar munafik, Namjoon mengejek dirinya sendiri. Biar berkata begitu, ia toh diam-diam menyimpan semua kado pemberian Seokjin dengan rapi di sudut lemarinya, menguncinya rapat agar tidak ada seorang pun, kecuali dirinya, yang bisa membukanya. Namjoon boleh jadi mengutuk habis-habisan foto _selfie_ Seokjin yang didapatnya tiga tahun lalu, tapi siapa sangka perasaannya dimulai kala itu juga. Seperti sebuah karma, ia jadi sering memerhatikan foto _Hyung_ -nya itu, menyadari betapa tampan dan manisnya sosok itu, dan diam-diam, perlahan-lahan memekarkan perasaan aneh di hatinya.

Awalnya, Namjoon pikir, itu hanya sekedar kekaguman belaka. Tapi lama kelamaan, Namjoon yang kian dewasa pun menyadari kalau perasaannya lebih dari sekedar kekaguman belaka.

Namjoon suka. Namjoon jatuh cinta, pada sosok yang sama sekali tidak terpikirkan olehnya itu.

Pada Kim Seokjin, yang selalu jadi mimpi indahnya setiap malam.

" _Yah_ , kau jahat sekali. Padahal aku sudah merajutnya dengan susah payah khusus untukmu."

Mendengar itu, Namjoon sekonyong-konyong kembali dari lamunannya. "Hah, apa? Kau? Merajut? Sejak kapan?"

"Ya, sebenarnya aku pernah dipaksa Ibu untuk belajar merajut lantaran keluarga Ibuku punya usaha semacam itu. Astaga, masa' aku yang laki-laki begini dipaksa merajut, tidak keren sama sekali, kan? Tapi, _yah_ , berkat itu juga aku punya ide untuk kadomu tahun ini." Seokjin menghela napas, bibirnya melengkung kecewa. "Tapi, kalau kau tidak mau ya tidak apa-apa. Hasil rajutanku juga tidak telalu ba—"

"Kemarikan!"

Seokjin membulatkan mata, terkejut dengan perubahan sikap Namjoon. "Apanya?"

"Hasil rajutanmu! Itu kado untukku, kan? Sini, kemarikan!"

Mana mungkin Namjoon melewatkan yang satu ini, kan?

"Tidak jadi kuberikan!"

Namjoon tetap memaksa, "Cepat berikan padaku, _Hyung_!"

"Syal ini bertuliskan ' _I love_ Seokjin- _Hyung_ ', memangnya kau mau memakainya?" kata Seokjin kemudian dengan sorot menantang.

"Apa?!" seru Namjoon dengan mata melotot.

Seokjin berdecak, " _Tuh_ , kan, sudah kuduga, kau tidak akan mau menerimanya kalau aku bilang begitu. Sejak dulu juga kau selalu begi—"

"Tidak apa."

"U-uh?"

Namjoon hanya berharap wajah kepiting rebusnya sekarang tidak terlalu ketara. "Aku akan memakai syal pemberianmu itu, lagipula sebentar lagi musim dingin, kan? Aku akan memakainya terus."

 _Ugh_. Bahkan bertemu tatap dengan Seokjin sekarang saja Namjoon tak sanggup. Ia terlalu malu. Sial. Sial. Sial.

"Namjoon- _a_ ..."

 _Duh_ , jangan bilang kalau Seokjin mulai mencurigai perasaannya. Jangan bilang—

"Ternyata perkiraanku selama ini benar."

"Hah! APANYA!?"

 _Tuh, kan_! Namjoon jadi kalang kabut sendiri kalau begini jadinya. Bagaimana kalau seandainya perasaannya terbongkar hari ini? Mereka pasti akan canggung, kan? Lalu selanjutnya bagaimana, masa' Namjoon harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada—

"Ternyata benar kalau selama ini diam-diam kau adalah penggemar beratku, iya kan? Akui sajalah, Namjoon- _a_."

 _Hah_?

"Dasar munafik kau."

Astaga, Namjoon lupa kalau Seokjin itu sedikit ... lemot dan ... narsis.

.

.

.

12 September. Namjoon (22). Seokjin (24).

Masa sekarang.

"Sedang menunggu ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari _Hyung_ kesayangan, _huh_?"

Mendengus, Namjoon melemparkan ponselnya ke sofa, lantas menatap sinis laki-laki berkulit pucat yang duduk di seberang. "Apa-apaan?"

"Kau memelototi ponselmu seolah benda itu adalah mesin ATM yang tidak kunjung mengeluarkan uang kendati kau yakin sudah memasukkan nomor pin yang benar."

"Diamlah, Yoongi _Hyung_. Jangan menggodaku."

Yoongi, si laki-laki pucat itu, berdecih. "Mana sudi aku menggodamu. _Just stating the truth, okay_? Sedari tadi kau hanya mondar-mandir, duduk-berdiri-duduk-berdiri, lalu mengambil ponsel, meletakkannya lagi, mengambil lagi, meletakkan lagi. Terus saja seperti itu sampai Taehyung kembali ke Planet Mars!"

"Taehyung itu berasal dari Planet Jupiter, Mars terlalu normal untuknya."

"Sial, kita tidak sedang memperdebatkan ini, Namjoon," putus Yoongi kesal. "Daripada mondar-mandir dan membuatku pusing, pergilah keluar dan segera temui _Hyung_ kesayangamu itu dan tanyakan kenapa dia sampai hati melupakan hari ulang tahunmu."

"Dia tidak lupa, dia tidak mungkin lupa," bela Namjoon sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa. "Dia hanya terlalu sibuk dengan kuliahnya."

"Mahasiswa kedokteran, _huh_?"

Namjoon mengangguk membenarkan. "Terakhir kali aku menginap di rumahnya, ia banyak mengingaukan materi kuliahnya dalam tidurnya. Entah apa, mungkin hapalan anatomi. Kosakata latin yang membuatku tak bisa tidur semalaman. _Sternocleidomastoideus, pectoralis mayor, ligamentum pectinatum, sulcus nervi radialis_ —"

" _Yak_! Aku tahu otakmu jenius! Tapi tidak perlu mengulang hapalan Seokjin di sini juga!"

Namjoon meringis memamerkan deretan gigi-giginya, tak merasa berdosa sama sekali. "Aku tidak habis pikir dengan mahasiswa kedokteran, bagaimana bisa mereka bertahan—"

Namjoon belum menuntaskan kalimatnya ketika bel rumahnya tiba-tiba berbunyi. Butuh waktu agak lama bagi laki-laki jenius itu untuk menyadari bahwa sesuatu yang berdenting berulang-ulang itu memang benar-benar bel rumahnya.

" _Yah_ , apa yang kau tunggu!? Segera temui pangeranmu di luar sana!"

"Seokjin bukan pangeranku," sergah Namjoon tidak terima. "Dia itu _uke_ , _uke_ -ku! Kau tidak lihat badan dan wajahku!? Aku ini _seme_ sekali, ingat itu! Lagipula, bagaimana bisa kau yakin sekali kalau seseorang di luar sana adalah Seokjin _Hyung_?"

Tidak sabar, Yoongi melempar bantal sofa tepat ke muka Namjoon. "Makanya cepat pastikan saja, Bodoh!"

Sebelum Yoongi melemparkan bantal untuk kedua kalinya, Namjoon buru-buru _ngacir_ ke pintu depan rumahnya. Namjoon menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menata rambutnya serapi mungkin sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu rumahnya dengan yakin.

Dan seseorang yang berdiri di luar sana adalah seseorang yang tak pernah gagal membuat perut Namjoon seolah digelitiki kupu-kupu setiap kali keduanya saling bertukar pandang.

"Seokjin _Hyung_?"

"Selamat ulang tahun, Namjoon-a," Seokjin mematri senyum lebar di wajahnya. _Ah_ , senyum favorit Namjoon. "Aku minta maaf karena baru sempat ke rumahmu malam-malam begini," lanjut laki-laki yang lebih tua itu, jari-jarinya bergerak menggaruk tengkuk, tampak tak enak hati. "Aku juga belum sempat membeli apa-apa untuk kado ulang tahunmu."

"Astaga, _Hyung_ , kautahu aku tidak pernah ambil pusing dengan hari ulang tahunku, kan? Kau tidak perlu repot-repot sampai seperti itu," balas Namjoon, lagi-lagi berdusta. Lalu kegalauanmu sejak tadi sampai membuat Yoongi sebal itu namanya apa, Namjoon!?

"Tapi tentu saja aku tidak bisa tidak memberikanmu apa pun, kan?"

Sebelah alis Namjoon terangkat, "Ha?"

Sebentar kemudian, Seokjin menarik lengan sweternya sampai ke siku. Sementara Namjoon masih bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang tengah dilakukan Seokjin, Seokjin bergerak mendekat kepada Namjoon, lantas mengangkat lengan kanannya hingga setinggi pandangan Namjoon.

Sedekat itu, Namjoon dapat melihat jelas tulisan yang tertoreh di lengan Seokjin. Aksara Hangul yang berarti ... namanya?

Namjoon tidak paham, " _Hyung_ , ini namaku? Buat apa kau menuliskan namaku di lenganmu seperti ini? Apa—"

Tanya yang dilayangkan Namjoon terhenti kala ia menangkap rona kemerahan yang tercetak samar di kedua belah pipi penuh Seokjin, membuatnya sekonyong-konyong termangu. Tunggu, yang barusan itu ... maksudnya apa?

"Kau tahu kan, kadang-kadang seseorang perlu menamai benda-benda miliknya agar benda itu tidak seenaknya saja diambil orang lain?" tutur Seokjin kemudian dengan mata yang menolak menatap Namjoon.

" _Ah, uh_ , itu ..."

Semakin memerah. Semakin merona. Semakin panas. Tuhan, Namjoon tidak pernah melihat Seokjin sekikuk itu. "Aku ... menuliskan namamu di lenganku, maksudku ..."

" _Hyung_ , kado yang kau maksud itu adalah ... dirimu sendiri?"

"Jangan mengatakannya seenteng itu!" pekik Seokjin dengan muka semerah tomat. "Ini ... ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, aku bukannya memberikan tubuhku untukmu, aku hanya—"

Sepasang lengan Namjoon bergerak sedetik lebih cepat, merengkuh Seokjin erat sebelum ia benar-benar menuntaskan penjelasannya.

"Namjoon- _a_ , ini tidak—"

"Aku tahu."

"Namjoon- _a_ , aku—"

" _Sst_ , diamlah, _Hyung_. Biarkan aku memeluk kadoku kali ini," bisik Namjoon seraya menenggelamkan kepalanya pada bahu lebar super nyaman milik Seokjin. _Ah_ , benar juga, kalau dibandingkan dengan ranjang Seokjin, bahu laki-laki itu kini jauh lebih nyaman. Sweternya yang lembut, aroma tubuhnya yang wangi, Namjoon suka sekali.

Kalau begini, _sih_ , Namjoon bisa saja menghabiskan seluruh sisa hidupnya untuk memeluk Seokjin.

"Bagaimana kau bisa punya ide untuk memberikan kado semacam ini?" tanya Namjoon, masih dengan menenggelamkan wajah pada bahu Seokjin.

Agak lama keheningan membungkus udara di sekitar mereka hingga Seokjin memutuskan untuk buka suara, "Jangan bilang kalau kau berpikir aku ini tidak peka dan bodoh urusan perasaan?"

"Apa?" Namjoon sertamerta menarik diri, kini memandang Seokjin dengan mata membulat lebar.

"Memangnya kau pikir aku tidak menyadari perasaanmu padaku selama ini, _huh_? Memang kau pikir aku sebodoh itu?"

"H-hah?"

"Memangnya kau pikir waktu itu aku benar-benar tertidur pulas sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kau yang terus memandangiku, bahkan mencuri ciuman di keningku, sewaktu kau menginap di rumahku?"

"I-itu ..."

"Memangnya aku tidak tahu siapa yang diam-diam mengirimiku selusin boneka Mario di hari ulang tahunku?"

" _Hyung_ ..."

"Memangnya aku tidak paham muka _bete_ -mu setiap kali aku tebar pesona pada gadis-gadis seisi kampus?"

"Astaga, _Hyung_!"

Namjoon tidak punya ide dimana harus meletakkan mukanya sekarang. Waduh harus bagaimana ia sekarang? Kabur? Atau bagaimana? _Argghh_! Sial, sial, jadi selama ini yang bodoh itu dirinya karena menganggap Seokjin bodoh? _Haduh_.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar meremehkanku, Kim Namjoon."

" _Hyung_ ," lirih Namjoon penuh penyesalan. "Aku tidak pernah bermaksud seperti itu."

Melihat muka Namjoon yang lebih mirip kucing ketakutan, Seokjin tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tergelak. "Tenang saja, Namjoon- _a_ , memangnya kau pikir aku rela memberikan diriku sendiri sebagai kado pada orang yang tidak kusukai?"

Namjoon tidak pernah mengangkat kepalanya secepat itu, "Maksud _Hyung_?"

Warna kemerahan yang lagi-lagi muncul di pipi Seokjin adalah jawabannya. "Pikir saja sendiri, dasar bego!"

Lantaran sebal—juga malu, Seokjin buru-buru berbalik pergi, berniat meninggalkan Namjoon yang masih berada dalam mode tercengangnya. Yang benar saja, Seokjin tidak pernah mengira otak jenius Namjoon akan sangat payah untuk urusan semacam itu.

Namun, langkah Seokjin terhenti tatkala lengan kekar Namjoon kembali menarik tubuhnya mendekat. Kali ini, laki-laki yang lebih muda itu memeluknya dari belakang.

" _Hyung_ ," katanya dengan suara baritonnya, membuat Seokjin seketika merinding.

"A-apa?"

"Dua puluh dua tahun hidupku, aku tidak pernah mendapat kado seindah ini. Ini yang terbaik."

Kalimat bernada halus yang dilantunkan dengan tulus itu membuat darah dari seluruh tubuh Seokjin seolah terkumpul di area wajahnya.

"Terima kasih banyak, _Hyung_. Aku akan menjaga kadoku kali ini sebaik mungkin. Tidak akan kubiarkan seorang pun mengambilnya, menyakitinya, melukainya."

 _Aku akan menjagamu. Aku berjanji akan selalu jadi alasan di balik senyum dan tawamu._

Rengkuhan itu mengerat, terlalu erat sampai-sampai membuat Seokjin mampu merasakan degupan keras yang terasa di balik punggungnya. Degup jantung milik Namjoon. "Aku mencintaimu, _Hyung_."

 _Terima kasih karena sudah menjadi milikku_.

.

.

.

 **Fin (?)**.

.

"Kalau memang menyukaiku, buat apa tebar pesona pada gadis-gadis itu?"

"Tentu saja untuk melihat muka konyolmu."

"Hah?"

"Berkacalah. Mukamu paling terlihat kusut seperti pakaian tidak disetrika bertahun-tahun ketika kau cemburu, dan jujur saja, hal itu sangat menghiburku, Namjoon- _a_."

"Dasar menyebalkan!"

"Hahaha!"

.

.

.

 _ **Real fin**_.

.

.

.

Siapa pun yang baca, senyum atau apa aja pas baca fanfic ini harus review :3

Fyi, saya memutuskan untuk menghapus semua fanfic saya yang sebelumnya, terutama yang berchapter. Jadi, supaya pembaca nggak terphp, akhirnya saya hapus. Mulai sekarang, saya mau post fanfic sekali jadi saja ya, hehe.

Find me at FFn, Wattpad: overtee

.


End file.
